


drunk on virtue

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: set somewhere between 2x17 and 2x20, Alicia has Kalinda over for drinks and gets drunk





	

_**“Wine, poetry or virtue, as you wish. But be drunk.” - Charles Baudelaire** _

 

“You smell really nice,” Alicia said, head lolling against Kalinda's shoulder.

 

Her apartment was quiet for a rare evening, only the sound of the clock ticking in the hall and their breathing filling the space. Grace and Zach were scattered at friend's houses and Peter was away- something with the campaign- but Kalinda had been assured that no one was coming home anytime soon. It was a proper girls' night.

 

Now she wondered if this had been a good idea.

 

“You're drunk,” Kalinda said, attempting to be emotionless except for the small upward quirk in her lips. Emotions were messing and she'd been having too many of them when it came to Alicia Florrick.

 

“Maybe, but you still smell nice,” Alicia replied sitting up, “Oh I'm dizzy. Yeah, definitely drunk.”

 

Kalinda's expression softened. Alicia had won a high profile case that afternoon giving them a rare weekend off between cases. It also had given Kalinda an opportunity to be invited back to Alicia's apartment for celebratory drinks.

 

“Where are you going?” Kalinda asked as Alicia managed to stand.

 

“You know what? I don't know," Alicia replied and let Kalinda pull her back to the couch.

 

“For someone so tall, you are surprisingly lightweight when it comes to alcohol,” the investigator said, then, when Alicia put her head back on Kalinda's shoulder, added, “And cuddly too.”

 

“I'm not so tall,” Alicia wrapped an arm around Kalinda's waist, “You're just small. Is this okay?”

 

Putting an arm around Alicia's shoulders, Kalinda indulged herself, gently touching Alicia's hair, “Yeah, it's okay.”

 

Alicia was warm. With her arms around Kalinda and her head on her shoulder, they were pressed together, almost the full length of each others bodies. Kalinda relaxed, gently playing with Alicia's hair as they lounged in comfortable silence.

 

“Kalinda, do you think we did bad today?” Alicia asked sleepily.

 

The younger woman thought about the case. A young couple had been suing a hospital, claiming that the hospital had caused the wife's infertility. And in Kalinda's opinion, the couple was right, but Lockhart and Gardener were representing the hospital.

 

“We did our jobs,” Kalinda said softly, “Sometimes that's just what we have to do.”

 

Alicia's arms tightened around Kalinda, turning to hide her face in her neck. Kalinda could feel each shaky breath. She wasn't quite sure what to do, Alicia the flirty drunk had turned into Alicia the sad drunk.

 

“Sometimes I wish I was more like you,” Alicia murmured, “Tougher, no fear.”

 

Maybe it was the alcohol running through her blood, or maybe it was the physical intimacy that left Kalinda far more honest than normal.

 

“You don't want to be me, Alicia,” Kalinda whispered, “There are things that you don't know about me, things that you might hate me for.”

 

Alicia pulled away just enough to look up at her, “I could never hate you Kalinda.”

 

They locked eyes for a long moment, then, who moved first, Kalinda didn't know. But suddenly they closed the gap between their waiting mouths. The kiss was slow and wanting, tasting of wine and desire. Alicia moaned against Kalinda's mouth. Kalinda deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around Alicia.

 

“Kalinda,” they broke apart for air, Alicia moaning the other woman's name.

 

Brushing back a piece of her hair, Kalinda began to untangle herself, “This is a mistake.”

 

“What- ? Kalinda-” Alicia's face contorted with hurt, causing Kalinda to settle back down.

 

“Alicia, it's not that I didn't enjoy that, it's just that you're drunk and I don't want us to do something you'll regret tomorrow. You don't want this, not really.”

 

“I know what I want!” Alicia sat up, words slurred, “You don't have to protect me.”

 

Kalinda stood up, “If you still want this in the morning, when you're sober, call me.”

 

“Kalinda,” Alicia's hand circled Kalinda's wrist, “I- I-”

 

“Hey,” Kalinda kissed Alicia's forehead, “It's okay. We'll talk later?”

 

“Yeah,” Alicia whispered dropping the other woman's hand, “Later.”

 


End file.
